My soul belongs to my prince
by BornxThroughxSleep
Summary: The prince in the story had to leave, a decoy set in his place. Once he returned his wicked uncle poisoned him and stole the love of his life, his heart practically. It all ended in tragedy... and me? It seems I don't understand my own life anymore...
1. Introduction

**Okay, so yeah I know I have two other stories but I had this idea and didn't want it to pass D:**

**I know it sucks... really bad but hey I suck at everything :P**

**anyway please tell me what you think.. this is only an Intro...**

***edited to make the plot line mix a bit more with Birth by Sleep as well as adding more depth I guess***

**Mumbles: *standard disclaimers apply***

**

* * *

**

"Mommy, can we get that book?" The little boy asked. He pointed his slightly chubby little finger at a red book on the high shelf. The boy's mother looked up and sighed, she was hoping he wouldn't pick that book… but then again, they did tell her it would draw itself to him eventually.

"Sure, honey," She slid to the tips of her toes, and reached towards it. The heavy crimson book had been up there for quite a while, a thin layer or dust adorning it .The women blew and the dust scattered, sending her small boy into a sneezing frenzy. The gold words now visible read "_The fallen Prince". _The little boy stopped sneezing and looked over at his mother; she had her eyes transfixed on the picture.

"Mom," The boy asked, "are we gonna check that book out then?" Her head snapped up and smiled rather sadly.

"Of course," She said and grasped her son's hand in her right, and the book in her left. Her hand tightened around the book and her son's hand… was it her or was the book pulsing as if alive?

* * *

The little boy sat snuggly, looking up at his mother lovingly. He held a soft, white teddy bear in his arms. She was sitting in a rocking chair, the crimson book in her hands opened to the first page; The women's soft auburn hair falling in cascades down her back. Her son was the best reader of his class but, he was only nine and loved to spent time with his only parent.

"So, are you going to start the book now?" He asked his eyes shining in anticipation. She knew what the story was about already; The brunette sighed heavily. The many questions that would come once she was done. Clearing her throat throat began.

"_Once upon a time, there lived a young, strong, kind hearted prince. The prince was only a few days from his coronation but a few complications occurred. Neighboring kingdoms had heard of the prince, his kind deeds of helping of the poor, the sick and weak, and of course children. How was he such a good prince? They had asked themselves, he had only turned fourteen and already had the makings of the perfect ruler. And the other kingdoms weren't the only ones who were jealous, his cruel uncle feared his brother's son for he had such promise as king."_

The child gasped, and clutched his bear tighter.

"_The prince had a loyal servant, a knight always at his side. He was only seventeen when submitted to the military, but because of his tall stature no one seemed to notice he was any younger than 20. However, another reason might have been that he was the younger brother of a high ranked Commander and of course was respected because of the title his brother held. He showed great skill in combat and defense and a month later appointed to the prince's head security a rank highly coveted among the guards. The five appointed had skills no one could replicate, saying when in fight they seemed to do a deadly dance. The way the used their blade as an extension of themselves and strike, it was considered a great honor to die by their sword. "_

"Who wants to die?" My son wondered. I sent a glare his way and he shut his mouth.

"_A neighboring kingdom sent troops to attack the prince a night before his coronation. They decided a decoy was best to stay at the throne than the real heir; he would be returned once the madness of the situation had calmed. The sky that night seemed to look unfazed as the earth was set ablaze. The prince was escorted by his guards, through the many corridors to the back of the kingdom were a hidden escape route had been planned. The knight was to take the prince safely into the woods and stay there until another guard was sent to bring them back. Doing as he was told the knight rode through the night, the prince grasping tightly behind him. After traveling for what seemed like an eternity, they had stopped to rest and continued to stay there the next day."_

The son's cheeks turned slightly pink as he subconsciously knew what came next.

"_After nearly a month in the damp woods, the odd pair had started to feel feelings for each other. The knight had already felt this way towards the prince since before the incident, but the prince barely started. He had dropped hints of his love for the prince and had eventually realized that he too had dropped some in his path. "_

"Wait," My son pondered, "that would make the prince and knight gay!"

"Yes, I know" I spoke softly.

"But," He brought his gaze up, "didn't you tell me it's wrong for a guy to love another guy?"

"Ignore what I had said,"

* * *

**Well... I hope you liked it! PLEASE R & R! 3**


	2. Explanation

Hey guys! It's certainly been a while.

I wanted to take some time to say that well, **there won't be any updates on this account anymore**. I've moved on, not from writing but from this particular account. I do hope to visit some of these stories in the future and rewrite them to something more comprehensible as an actual story with plot development and the likes. But that will be in the far future. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who still followed me, who thoroughly enjoyed my stories, and who followed me from the start.

You guys gave me the motivation to write and gave me the motivation to continue and I thank you all for that. The memories I have from here were great and I will cherish them always 3

:)

I will keep the fics I have written open until I actually rewrite them and I'll leave this account open to check in with my favorite stories and what not.

If you really do want to continue following my stories please find me new account - _I-really-can't-write _

I have two fics in production right now with more on the way!

Thank you again and I hope to see you guys there :)

-_ C _

_over and out. _


End file.
